Blender
Blender is a male contestant on Battle for Corn Chips. He is in The Sinister Sharks and according to themselves, they suck at everything. Personality As said before, he thinks he sucks at everything. To be more specific, he loses all the time, like submitting without the name or details. Afterwards, during KDIA, the user revealed an updated personality. "He is a very drunk and failing character who used to sell drinks. He then got called from the police and paid a fine of 1000 dollars and metal screws. He thought a bunch of corn chips will win back his life. He is also very ignorant, selfish and sadistic, which is very bad for the challenges doing. The chips are gone, but still plays" Responses Eliminate Weasel For the Weasels he did a complicated task about spray oranges with a female weasel spray, under a cage. Unfortunately, *Metal scratching intensifies* It didn't end well. (FAIL) Blender hated weasels ever since, so he stole some from Green Starry and gave the Weasels to a few gelatins. Mister Snake Comes To Town Order: 1F 2F 3E 4C 5E 6E 7A 8B 9D 10F For the flying contest, he lost once again, falling on 4C. (FAIL) Blender now hates birds. Wow, he must be hating animals more than himself. When Clowns Invade For the test, he lost for the third time. He accidentally clicked "Submit" without anything written. (FAIL) Blender hates tests and clowns, and decided to comment it, but never did. He is glad that The Clown is now dead. The Subtle Art of Telling Lies He lied about Adolf Hitler. Idiots always fail. (FAIL) He hates lying, and will blend people who lies. He will also hate war. BFCC Ballers Got smashed in the face by the ball. (FAIL+K.O) He will now hate balls. This is getting stupid. Gadsby Wrote a history of fruit cutting contraptions.(FAIL) He now hates the letter "e" and he still hates himself. Time for Vengeance Blender got chosen to be up for elimination by Bracelety. Elimination Mister Snake Comes To Town * Elimination One: Wasn't up for elimination. When Clowns Invade * Elimination Two: Safe with two votes. The Subtle Art of Telling Lies * Elimination Three: Safe with one vote. * Elimination Four: Wasn't up for elimination. BFCC Ballers * Elimination Five: Safe with no votes. Gadsby * Withdrawal Six: Wasn't up for elimination. * Withdrawal Seven: Wasn't up for elimination. Time for Vengeance * Elimination Eight: Safe with three votes. * Elimination Nine: Eliminated with six votes. Trivia * Blender switched teams the most. *He probably died the most. *He failed in every single challenge. Does this even count as a challenge. *In first results results, he got the most unique Jimmy Kong Screen. *He probably has the most stupidest way to fail the Test challenge. *He has the most colours on him. *Yes, Blender is below the age of drinking. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Mechanical Mind Category:Switched from Los Explosivos Category:The Sinister Sharks Category:Eliminated Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 contestants